


gave it all for free

by elizaeverafter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bitter Dean Winchester, Dean Just Wants To Be Loved, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean is whiny and sad, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Pre-Slash, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), References to Addiction, cursing, they watch indiana jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaeverafter/pseuds/elizaeverafter
Summary: Dean comes home from another failed date. Castiel is there to make him feel better. He always is.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	gave it all for free

**Author's Note:**

> title from "time" by angelo de augustine. I recommend listening to it as you read this. kudos & comments are always loved, enjoy!

Dean shoves open his door, footsteps thumping heavily against the wooden floors. He drops his keys into their designated drawer and himself onto his couch, wiping a tired hand against his face and mumbling, “What a shitshow.”

He lays there for a good minute, staring at the speckled ceiling and feeling sorry for himself, until he shoves off his boots and stands up, heading to the kitchen. His hand automatically reaches for the Jack like it’s second nature. Hey, if he’s going to throw a pity party, there might as well be some booze.

He’s about to start swigging straight from the bottle because _fuck glasses_, when he remembers. Stupid Sam. Stupid Sam for pulling the puppy eyes on him and making him promise to cut back on the drinking. He can picture his bitch of a brother in his head right now, fluffling his hair and saying, _Dean, you don’t want to end up like Dad. One alcoholic in the family already wrecked us…_

God damn it. Sam’s right, so Dean puts the bottle down and caps it for good measure.

Well, what now? He can’t drink. He’s certainly not in the mood for a roll in the hay. It’s far too late for any bakery to be open right now, so pie’s a no-go. There’s only one other thing that could possibly cheer him up right now, and Dean doesn’t want to have to call him and bother him into bringing his ass all the way down here, but…

Dean calls Cas. He doesn’t tell him much, just that he’s having an awful night and he needs someone to watch Indiana Jones with him and _will you please just get over here? _

He feels like Cas already knew something was wrong before Dean even opened his mouth because, unless he was speeding 15 above (which Dean has seen him do only less than a handful of times), he arrives far sooner than expected. Dean thinks Cas was already on his way. He isn’t willing to voice this and risk being wrong, though.

Even so, voice gruff, Dean mutters a, “Took you long enough,” when he opens the door.

Cas just smiles like he sees through all of Dean’s bullshit.

They sit on the couch and talk mindlessly about Cas’ latest students and how he’s tired of grading papers that don’t even make sense. “You would think, Dean, that paying thousands of dollars for an education would mean that they’d at least make a halfass attempt on their papers.”

Dean grins, “Like you don’t remember downing shots of vodka and making bad decisions every weekend in college.”

Cas turns his entire body toward him, countering, “Yes, but I did all of my assignments _before_ getting wasted.”

“Well, maybe that should be one of the classes you teach: How to Crank Out A Paper in Record Time Before Getting So Shitfaced You Lose Your Clothes and Wake Up In Your Ex’s Bushes, Naked.”

“Oh fuck you,” Cas says good-naturedly. “That was one time.”

Dean’s laughing so hard at the memory that his stomach’s yelling at him. “And then...remember the look on Daphne’s face...when she dropped you off…”

He can’t breathe, and Cas just swats him on the leg, grudgingly laughing too.

“Fuck,” Dean sighs once he’s calmed down. “I can’t remember the last time I laughed that hard.”

All of a sudden, he’s reminded of the reason he even needed to call Cas over in the first place. His good mood plummets.

Seeing the dark look spreading on Dean’s face, Cas asks gently, “What happened tonight? I thought you wouldn’t be back until later.”

Dean clenches his jaw, looking away. “Same shit as always. She thought that I was just planning to be a mechanic temporarily, and when I told her that I was going to eventually inherit Bobby’s shop, she made a face. Started talking about having hopes and ambitions. Aiming high. She asked me how much education I’d had, and man, it was embarrassing as hell admitting I didn’t even graduate high school.”

“Because you supported yourself and Sam when you two became orphaned, Dean.” Cas’ voice is hard. Dean knows that he doesn’t like it when Dean talks down about his profession or lack of education, but Dean can’t help it this time.

“It doesn’t matter, Cas. I’m pretty enough for a couple dates, but no one wants to get serious with a thirty year-old loser with no ambitions in life.”

Cas’ face is stony. “I’m not having this conversation with you, again,” he states. “If people can’t see what a hardworking, passionate, loving man you are, then that’s their fucking loss.” His tone leaves no room for argument.

Still. Dean’s in a whiny mood, and he’s not gonna quit. “That’s the thing, though! I just want someone to love. How goddamn hard is it? I’m not even picky, yet I keep ending up with dates who dine and dash. I get left with the bill and not even a goodbye.” Dean exhales harshly, exhausted. “I don’t wanna think about this anymore. Can we just marathon Indie and forget about it?”

Cas‘ face flicks through a couple different emotions, finally landing on resigned. “Whatever you want, Dean.”

Dean gets up and readies the DVD player. He’s not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. Cas is here and that in and of itself is enough to make Dean feel better.

They get comfortable, Cas slouching as Dean lays his feet over him. A lesser friend would grimace, but Cas just starts massaging Dean’s socked heel, not even looking away from the TV screen.

Depressed as he is about his dating situation, Dean’s self aware enough to know that he’s one lucky bastard to have Cas. _And maybe_, he realizes with a start, gazing at the movie’s lighting playing shadows over Cas’ face, _that’s enough._


End file.
